


The Captain and the Thief

by Sylencia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Before Erebor's quest au, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Life in Ered Luin, M/M, Oblivious Dwalin, Thief Nori, Timeline What Timeline, blowjob, guard dwalin, shipper brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Captain of the Guard, Dwalin's first priority was to train some of his new recruits and take them to his usual district to show them around, have them settle some issues, nothing too complicated. But of course, that night, Nori decided to meddle and it all went down from there .. Not in the worst way, though. Well .. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> So, this is my first attempt at writing some Nwalin fic and I was inspired by Asparklethatisblue on Tumblr as their art is so precious and cute and really nice ! So, this is a gift for them and I do hope they'll like it !
> 
> Also, I was informed that it was Thorinsmut's birthday today so this fic is my gift to them as well!  
>  
> 
> The timeline really bothered me at some point. I still haven't re-read the book but I was told that even then, the timeline is a mess so I went with mine and I hope it's not that weird ? 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy !

Most people didn't know why Dwalin, Head of the Guard, looked so chipper when it was his turn to take the night shift. But those who did now wished they didn't. Dwalin himself was not aware of it, and no one thought it was a good idea to tell him anyways. They preferred not to meddle with his personal matters.  
  
It hadn't been a long time since Dwalin was promoted. Nor was it totally planned. After Azanulbizar, when many warriors fell, Thorin Oakenshield, prince of Durin's folk, was forced to reorganize his forces and he saw in his friend Dwalin the best Head of the Guard that could be, after the loss of the previous one. Dwalin always was a mighty warrior and a loyal dwarf and Thorin trusted him with closed eyes. No one could blame him for choosing someone he always was so close of, not after the debacle they faced against the white orc. Not everyone had been quite comfortable with that choice, at first, but since then, Dwalin had been able to prove himself. He was respected and he was good at his job.  
  
Settling in the Blue Mountains after Erebor's fall hadn't been an easy task, especially when they all had to work so much to make their new home as comfortable as the previous one. They lost everything that day, including their allies, as the men of Dale didn't follow them, those who had been providing them with food and wood and everything they needed. But now ? Ered Luin was thriving. Kind of. They managed to feed all their people. Mostly.  
  
As the Head of the Guard, Dwalin could have avoided the night shifts. He was the one in charge of planning the shifts, he was the one supposed to put their new recruits for that kind of boring and stupid work and Dwalin was told many times that his new title allowed him to sleep comfortably all nights of the week. But he always answered the same thing. “Who will show them the example to follow if they see their chief getting lazy ?”  
  
Soon later, Balin, his brother and the prince's first adviser, discovered why Dwalin kept taking on night shifts. Dwalin made sure his brother wouldn't ever talk about it. A few people had noticed but it wasn't enough for the rumors to travel in town and it was better this way. And those were quite aware that they probably shouldn't tease Dwalin with it. Because yes, Dwalin still was Dwalin, the grumpy dwarf that became Head of the Guard, but he wasn't the tiny grumpy thing he used to be. And no one wanted to anger him anymore.  
  
That night started just like any other. Dwalin was patrolling in the streets of the town, with two of his rookies.  
  
The district they were surveying tonight was one of the poorest of the mountain. Dwalin had been assigned to this district ever since he had entered the Guard, when they arrived in Ered Luin and that's why he was quite comfortable with the place. People had known him as Dwalin the Guard, before he was promoted and it eased his job. They trusted him to be fair with them, not like the previous Captain and Dwalin, despite his blood relation with Prince Thorin, was a good lad. They respected his authority and he respected them in turn. And it was perfect this way.  
  
The streets of this part of the town where brightly lit up by torches and lanterns as it always was busy with so many people trading goods, drinking, hanging out. The market never closed, the bars and brothels neither and Dwalin glanced at his lads as they walked in front of one of the most famous ones, where dancers were trying to tempt them to step in. “They will not feel bad if you say no.” he told them, holding back a chuckle when they blushed hard and looked away. Those two were young, almost too young to be part of the Guard but they needed them. They needed replacement for all the good warriors they lost during that damn battle.  
  
“You are allowed to visit them when your shift ends, though.” Dwalin teased and it made them blush even more. Ah, he loved it when rookies looked so uncomfortable, but they had to learn, one way or another. And he was well aware of what the rules said, just like him, they had learned all those damn lines and were supposed to follow them. But Dwalin was going to change it anyways. It was way too strict to be livable and even he, who was quite attached to rules, knew that much.  
  
Slowly, the three of them made their way to the main street, followed it to the center of the district, were a statue was erected after the battle for the inhabitants of the district to mourn their dead but tonight, people weren't mourning. The past habits were slowly coming back, with the loud chatters and the laughter and Dwalin was quite satisfied with it. Thorin would be pleased to hear that people were starting to move on. He'd be pleased to know that the scars of the battle were slowly fading.  
  
“Sir, there seems to be some agitation over there ..” one of the guards said, his voice trembling a bit as he was impressed he had been assigned to patrol with Dwalin himself and Dwalin turned around with a frown, his eyes following the rookie's.  
  
Ah, yes, there was a bar fight going on, and Dwalin held back a smile, as it was a good opportunity for them to learn. “Go, the two of you and separate them.” he ordered, folding his arms on his chest. “Make sure they make up with an ale.”  
  
The rookies exchanged a hesitating gaze, as they grabbed their small axe but they did as they were told and decidedly walked to the trouble makers, ready to fight with them if it was needed. But forcing two big drunk and angry dwarves to stop fighting wasn't an easy task and Dwalin watched his lads struggle a moment before he gave a soft but recognizable whistle. Everyone around them stopped at that exact moment, their eyes glancing at the impressive Head of the Guard, with his two (huge) axes on his back and the fighters parted, their cheeks red from being caught by Dwalin himself and they bowed toward him before they stepped inside the bar again, arm in arm as if they weren't fighting just ten seconds ago and life went on around them.  
  
The new recruits, ashamed they weren't able to do anything except receiving some bruises, slowly made their way back to their leader, head low and embarrassed but Dwalin rested his hands on their shoulder and gave them a small pat. “Do not feel bad. Being respected takes time, especially here.” he gave them the advice, fighting off the little voice in the back of his head telling him that sometimes (most of the time, really), yes, violence was the truest solution. But he was supposed to show the right example now. As much as he hated it. He cursed Thorin so much for putting him in charge of the Guard.  
  
They then went on with their patrol, Dwalin making sure to tell his rookies about what streets were the safest if they were to patrol alone, and those they weren't supposed to step a foot in on their own. He had made the mistake, when he started the job and it earned him the scar on his forehead. But the rookies seemed quite uncomfortable when Dwalin led them right where he forbade them to go just seconds earlier.  
  
“Sir, I don't think ..” one of them started but Dwalin stopped him with a glance and gave him a nod.  
  
“Look up, square your shoulders and pretend.”  
  
What kind of advice was that ? The recruit thought but he did just as he was told and Dwalin looked around, frowning softly as murmurs followed them in the dark alley, until a dwarf stepped in front of them and gave Dwalin a look full of reproaches. But, compared with the street and the other people they passed by here, this one looked proper. His beard was braided in intricate patterns, some that could be seen in the wealthiest districts and its graying color didn't take away the beauty of the dwarf. No, that was one beautiful dwarf and even the young ones could notice it.  
  
“Captain !” the dwarf said, wagging his index at him but Dwalin rolled his eyes : “Dori, please, don't call me that.”  
  
Said Dori seemed to hold back a snicker at the Head of the Guard's annoyed expression and he continued, placing a small envelope in Dwalin's hand : “He's at it again.”  
  
The Head of the Guard sighed, as he opened the envelope and stared at the code noted on the paper for a couple of seconds. Then he nodded. “I will take care of it.” he promised Dori and the dwarf retreated in his home, looking satisfied with Dwalin's answer. There was no need for more words between them, they both knew who “he” was and “he” was doing something illegal again. The only thing Dwalin heard before Dori closed his door, was the way he softly shooed Ori inside.  
  
“Sir ..” called out one of the rookies. “Who is it ?”  
  
“One of our .. regular costumers.”  
  
With that, Dwalin glanced at the envelope again, frowned at the random words and sighed. “Keep your eyes open and follow me close.” he said in a soft but firm tone. “Nori won't let us catch him easily.”  
  
The recruits exchanged a concerned gaze, as they followed after their captain but they didn't pip a word. They heard about that name, about that Nori, but none of them actually knew what that dwaf looked like. Nor if they should fear him but Dwalin's expression had darkened when he had read the words and his warning probably was fair. They didn't want to have their throat slitted during their first night shift.  
  
The three of them were on their Guard for most of their night, as they continued their routine, patrolling the streets of the district. Most of the time, they were called to separate drunken lads that were fighting because of a bet they never agreed on and they would stop as soon as they spotted Dwalin glaring at them. No one wanted to fight against that dwarf, they knew his reputation and he was a warrior before he signed in the Guard. One of the genius of his generation, from what the whispers said and it'd be a bold (and fool) move to try and attack him, even with a small group.  
  
They also had to intervene when they heard some ruckus coming from a small house, as a dwarf caught his wife in bed with another and Dwalin had his rookies negotiate between them. Cheating wasn't a crime, as per law but it was seen as a really bad thing among dwarves. Honor was their pride and cheating partners were looked down. Most of the time, the two cheaters would settle together but the wronged dwarf would keep the children, if there were any. Still, most of the time, the cheaters had to change district and wouldn't have an easy life because of their affair.  
  
That had been quite the peak of the night, and the rookies had been impressed to be witness of such an act of debauchery. Well, of course, they didn't see what happened between the cheaters but it wasn't frequent in higher classes and it was their first night in that district. They both felt a bit uncomfortable, having to deal with it and make sure no one would be harmed but Dwalin told them that they'd get used to it. (They didn't want to get used to this.)  
  
As their shift was coming to an end, they started to head back toward the Guard's Station when Dwalin stilled his steps and seemed to freeze on the spot. The rookies nearly bumped into him and quickly apologized but Dwalin lifted his index and glanced at them. “Heard that ?” he whispered and the two dwarves looked around, trying to concentrate on their hearing but they didn't notice anything at first. Until they caught some distant shouting and they frowned. The streets weren't as busy as they were when they started their shift and it was surprising to hear someone shout at that hour.  
  
“Nori.” the Head of the Guard growled and he swiftly turned around, started the run toward the shouting, his rookies at his heels. They both looked surprised by that behavior, they were tired as hell and had no idea how Dwalin could even run as quickly as he did after such a tiring night but they couldn't fail him now, could they ? Not when they managed their first night shift so easily. They had been so anxious at first, to team up with their captain !  
  
Dwalin knew every street, every hidden passage in the district and the shortest way to find himself where the shouting was happening and he found the responsible of the ruckus, an old dwarrow. “That damn thief !” he cried, waving his fist around. “Stole my golden glasses ! You gotta do something, Master Dwalin !”  
  
Trying not to sigh, because of Nori's stupid and disrespectful move, Dwalin nodded and ordered the rookies to take care of the old dwarf, to force him home and guard his door before he began his chase. He knew Nori well enough, he knew where he was heading now and he'd catch him, for sure.  
  
And so the chase began, Dwalin looking like he could kill the thief. Since how long did that game lasted ? It had started what it felt like decades ago, when Dwalin himself was a rookie and wouldn't put a foot in some streets without his officer. He remembered well their first meeting, when he had been able to tackle Nori to the ground when Nori stole some apples at the market and Dwalin had been so proud of himself and even was rewarded for his courage but now ? It was getting ridiculous. Because it was always the same. Dwalin would catch Nori, put him in prison and Nori would break out. That dwarf probably had the key doubles of every door in Ered Luin.  
  
Still, Dwalin thought as he was running toward Nori's favorite bar, where he usually exchanged the stolen items, he couldn't .. He couldn't imagine stopping all this, even if he had to. Their little game was part of his life now. All of it. Not just the chase and the escape. Everything else too. Even now, as he was running, his heavy boots beating the ground with such strength, Dwalin could feel it, burning his insides and his heart.  
  
“Fuck!” he growled to himself. This was going to be the end of him.  
  
He eventually caught Nori's sight around a corner, his long un-braided hair flowing behind him like a fire and Dwalin yelled the thief name. The only answer he received was a hearty laugh and Nori glanced at him before changing his course abruptly, now heading back toward the city.  
  
Dwalin cursed again, going through another dark and narrow alley to try and follow Nori's pace. Now, the thief was right in front of him, running as fast as he could. “Nori ! Fucking stop now !” Dwalin ordered but as always, the thief only laughed at him, so light on his feet that he looked like one of those damn elves and giving him some playful glances over his shoulder as he was leading him in the district, always running the faster he could but making sure he wouldn't lose the guard behind him.  
  
At some point, Dwalin was pretty sure he was going to stop the thief, taking a side street to catch him in the next but as he was going to grab his wrist, Nori jumped on a barrel, a stack of wooden boxes and disappeared on the roofs, his laughing dying as he was putting some more distance between them and Dwalin stopped, his hands on his knees and panting. It was too late for this shit, he thought, shaking his head. He'd catch Nori another day and he'd make sure the have replacement glasses made for that old man. There was no need to make such ruckus in the district at that point of the night (or the early morning, he wasn't even sure anymore) and the rookies were tired enough. They needed to sleep, for tomorrow's training. That probably wasn't a proper behavior for the Captain of the Guard but fuck it, Dwalin sighed, heading toward the lads.  
  
“Do you think he caught that Nori ?” one of the rookies asked the other and the other shrugged. They both had a hard time keeping their eyes opened now, as they spent ten hours of the night patrolling in the streets, following Dwalin's quick steps and trying to keep up with the events. They both needed to sleep and they'd sleep soundlessly as soon as they'd be in their bed, for sure. That first night shift had been an easy one (and they had no idea) but they were proud of themselves. Dwalin didn't have to yell at them, like he did with the previous rookies, if the rumors were true. They at least had that going for them.  
  
There was a soft noise, not far from them and they exchanged a look. “What was that ?” the taller one asked in a whisper and the other shook his head.  
  
“Wait here, I'll go and ..” but he couldn't finish his sentence as the other interrupted him. “ Captain Dwalin told us to guard the door and ..”  
  
But the first one already was walking away, to investigate the noise, his twin axes in hands and looking as frightened as a lost kitten. “Can you see anything ?” the one at the door asked but when the other glanced at him, his eyes widened.  
  
“Didn't that dear Captain tell you to stay together ?” a soft breath brushed his ear and the cold metal of a blade was soon under his throat.  
  
Dwalin was going to kill them, for getting themselves in such trouble, for sure. “Let him go !” the one who walked away yelled, readying his axes and trying to look fierce but he failed, really, as Nori started to laugh and shook his head with a smile.  
  
“Let him go.” a deeper, menacing voice repeated behind his back and Nori smiled, holding up his hands and letting his blade fall on the ground.  
  
“Oh, Dwalin, is that your axe I can feel, or are you just happy to see me ?” Nori purred, but he glanced back, his smirk growing wider. “Oh ..” he whispered, with a fake pout. “Am I under arrest now ?”  
  
Dwalin tried not to sigh, at Nori's behavior and moved toward him, the point of his axe never leaving Nori's back, until he could grab the thief's wrist and bend his arm behind his back. Then, he was able to cuff him and he searched his pockets for the glasses, ignoring Nori's annoying smirk and he knocked at the door, apologized at the old man as he was giving him his glasses back and he glanced at his rookies. “Let's go to the Station.” he told them, looking tired and they followed him and the thief in silence, ashamed they found themselves in such a situation. They had done pretty good until Nori appeared ! The captain was going to yell at them, for sure ! He never was tender when rookies made mistakes and this had been quite a terrible one !  
  
The station was almost empty, except from some dwarves that were getting ready for their shift. All the night shifts were finished now, they were the last ones to come back and understanding passed on their face when they saw Nori entering the station along with Dwalin. The captain didn't waste time with greetings and led Nori toward the back of the Station, locking him in his usual cell and making sure one of the guards would stay in front of his door for now. Then, he went back to the main room, were his lads looked as if they were going to fall on their knees to ask for his forgiveness but he sighed.  
  
“You did well.” he praised them, getting rid of his axes and slowly stretching.  
  
“But ! Sir ! And Nori ? He almost ..” one of them said but he stopped when Dwalin shook his head and glanced at them.  
  
“Nori is my concern, not yours. You did well. Go have some sleep now, you'll both need it. I'll take care of the report.”  
  
The rookies exchanged a look but didn't need to be told twice. They both thanked their captain, slightly bowed in front of him and they left quickly, as if they feared he was going to change his mind and punish them for disobeying his orders.  
  
Dwalin sat at a random desk, pulling a parchment close so he could fill their report. Sure, he was the Head of the Guard and didn't need to but it was important, for the day he'd be replaced. So his successor would know where his assets were and those recruits had done good enough for their first night. It had to be written down somewhere. When he was done, most of the day patrols were off and the day shift had taken their place in the Station, to welcome those who needed assistance with the Guard and Dwalin stretched on his seat. He really wanted to go home and sleep now, he wanted to crash into his bed and only think again in a few hours but he had some impending matters to take care of and it couldn't wait.  
  
So, he glanced around, moved his personal weapons to the office he almost never used and put away the report in the archive room before he headed toward the cells with a torch. There, he ordered the guards to leave, that he was going to interrogate the prisoner and that they could take a break until he told them to come back and they didn't wait long before they obliged. Dwalin was always weird, when Nori was in a cell but their captain giving them random pauses wasn't something to complain about.  
  
Dwalin unlocked the cell but he sighed, before he stepped in. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he had to lock it again and leave but he couldn't. All his being wanted that, both body and soul and he hated himself for it. And it showed on his face, as he entered the cell and locked the door behind him but he soon was distracted when he stepped on Nori's handcuffs.  
  
“I was going to take them off anyways ..” he growled, shaking his head as Nori was lazily sitting on the bed, his eyes fixed on the small lantern.  
  
“You took your sweet time and they pinched my skin.” Nori pouted, not looking at Dwalin as he was talking and the guard sighed. He really should turn around and leave.  
  
Nori looked so much older than he really was with so little light. His young face was darkened by the flickering light, his bright orange hair falling on his shoulders in a cascade of locks and it really wasn't proper at all that it wasn't braided but Nori knew better. But Nori was still young. Younger by a decade than Dwalin but he wasn't a child anymore, else he wouldn't be locked in a cell.  
  
Dwalin put his torch in the torch-holder near the door and he stepped closer, running a hand in his (too long) Mohawk haircut. “You're getting soft, if you can't keep up with me anymore ..” Nori commented in a teasing tone. “Or old.”  
  
“Fuck off.” the older dwarf answered with a frown. “Why did you steal that man's glasses ? It wasn't even gold !”  
  
“You think I didn't know that ?” Nori laughed, finally looking at the other and his eyes burning with mischief. “I missed my favorite guard, that's all ..”  
  
Dwalin rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and looked down at redhead. “Cut the crap.” he whispered. “Dori told me you were at it again, it surely wasn't the theft of some crappy glasses, was it ?”  
  
Nori laughed, his voice echoing around them and he stood up, his hands slowly making their way on Dwalin's hips and leaning up until their lips almost touched. “Please, Dwalin.” he muttered, purring and tempting. “You know me better than that.”  
  
Dwalin shifted, as his skin immediately heat up from the touch, even over his clothes and he stepped away from the prisoner, shaking his head and glaring at him from above his shoulder as he turned away. But he could feel it, already. The tension building between them. Was it even gone at some point, to begin with ? It felt like a sickness, always there, always lurking and waiting for the right moment to spread again and take him entirely. “You threatened my lads.” he growled, trying to control his emotions (and failing).  
  
Nori hummed, behind him and placed a hand between Dwalin's shoulder blades. “I wasn't going to hurt them, you know it.”  
  
The head of the Guard's glare intensified but he didn't say a word. He was having a hard time keeping his needs at bay, especially with Nori so close to him and Nori seemed to notice because he stepped closer, until their body touched and wrapped his arms around his belly, poking at it. “Don't be so grumpy !” he teased, placing a kiss on his back.  
  
“Don't.” Dwalin growled, his voice deep and menacing. “Do not touch me. I told you already, this is over.”  
  
But Dwalin could feel Nori smile behind his back and his hands slowly made their way to the hem of his trousers, pulling on his tunic and conquering his soft hairy belly, as if they belonged here. The guard shivered hard, at the familiar touch, he closed his eyes, his own hands trembling and he bit his lips.  
  
How long has this been going on now ? Too long. Way too long. Ever since he had first arrested Nori, when he was still a rookie. They both had been young, at that time, Nori stealing everything he could and Dwalin barely beginning his training to become part of the Guard. Dwalin had been lucky enough to catch Nori red-handed and bring him back to the Station and he had been praised for his skills. His superior then asked him to interrogate the thief and that's when it first happened. And it happened again and again. Each time Dwalin would catch Nori, they'd bang in a cell and it was getting more and more suspicious. They had to take pauses, sometimes, to make sure no one would ever guess what they were doing. Dwalin would be thrown away from the Guard, for sure and bring shame on his family.  
  
And now, a couple of years later, it had become .. a habit. Balin knew (and he wished he never did), some others too but now Dwalin was Head of the Guard, nobody could say anything. There was no law against it, as long as Nori was still punished for his crimes. But they preferred to keep it a secret anyways. For a question of pride and of reputation. The Head of the Guard and the greatest Thief of Ered Luin couldn't just walk together, holding hands. Why would they, anyways ? They were banging, nothing more.  
  
“One last time ..” Nori offered, his short nails scrapping Dwalin's belly. “Come on, I know you want me.”  
  
Dwalin closed his hands into fists but he felt like sighing when one of Nori's hand made its way higher on his chest, slowly caressing his skin and he jumped when the thief pinched his nipple, biting his lip hard so he wouldn't moan. He wanted him so badly, yes, he had been excited when Dori appeared in front of them to tell him Nori was up to something, again. Because it meant he was going to catch him, that he was going to put him in a cell and they'd fuck again. And Dwalin really wanted it to stop, he really wanted to walk through that door and leave and never look back but he was weak. He was so weak when Nori was touching him. When Nori was holding him.  
  
Another kiss on his back made him react and Dwalin turned around to watch Nori snuggling against him, his hands leaving hot trails on his skin and he nuzzled that amazing red hair, finally giving him and placing his own hands on the other's shoulders. “You better be silent.” Dwalin warned, cupping Nori's still bare face in his right hand. “Else, I'll make sure to have your mouth occupied enough.”  
  
Nori's smirk grew wider and he tiptoed so he could kiss Dwalin, pulling on his clothes. The head of the Guard was wearing his thick uniform, that uniform he kept fantasizing about (but really, only when Dwalin was wearing it) but he didn't waste any time to unbutton Dwalin's jacket and make him take it off.  
  
Dwalin's free hand went to grad on Nori's long and soft hair, to pull their face apart and the younger dwarf smiled, his eyes rolling as he loved it. And Dwalin knew how much he loved his hair being pulled. They knew each other too well, after all, they knew each other's body perfectly and it made it all even more exciting. They knew it was going to be great and Nori still didn't understand why Dwalin wanted to stop it. But he didn't agree with it. And he wasn't going to give it up just yet.  
  
“Are we moving to the bed or do you wish to take me against a wall ?” Nori muttered, his voice as low as possible but the teasing tone was still there and Dwalin shivered, but he didn't speak. Instead, he pushed his lover toward the bed (that really was just a mattress on the ground) and Nori turned around, slowly pulling his tunic up over his head and rolling his hips for the show. He wasn't the son of a courtesan for nothing, after all and if Dwalin really wished this time to be the last, he'd make sure it would be a good one.  
  
But Dwalin was too hypnotized by his eyes to notice his butt and the Head of the Guard soon found himself stepping closer, kicking his boots off and Nori pulled him on the mattress. The read-headed dwarf then sat on Dwalin's lap, running his fingers through his beard. “I'd brush it if I had a comb.” he whispered, bumping their nose together and Dwalin chuckled.  
  
“Don't be stupid.” he growled, his smile never reaching his eyes. “That's courting and courting isn't what we do.”  
  
If Nori was touched in any way by his words, it didn't show and Dwalin leaned to the other, catching his lips in another kiss, softer, this time, slower and gentle, almost. It didn't last, though, as Nori bit his lip and his hands soon were working on his clothes, pulling on the lace of the greyish tunic Dwalin was wearing until he could have him take it off. Soon, they were deeply making out on the mattress, Dwalin moving the other until Nori was lying on his back, his legs obscenely spread for him and a flush traveling down his chest. His hair was forming a halo around his still young face and it made Dwalin's heart skip a beat. Nori was beautiful. He couldn't deny it and he was going to miss their meetings in that cell. It was almost painful.  
  
Not as much as his cock was still confined in his trousers and it was starting to become really uncomfortable but Dwalin only opened his trousers, to ease the friction before he got Nori rid of his boots. The younger dwarf's trousers and pants quickly fell on the side, as Dwalin pulled on them and Nori bit his lips, shuddering as the cold air of the cell was biting his body. “Like what you see ?” he teased, his hands slowly brushing his chest, until he could grab his own cock but Dwalin stopped him with a tap on his fingers and smiled.  
  
“You know the rules.” he groaned, now freeing his own erection. “You begin.”  
  
“At your service.” Nori purred, kneeling before he could lean toward Dwalin's cock and lick its tip. It was so light at first, as he was playing, he loved to heard Dwalin growl from the frustration and shift under his soft touch as he needed more but it didn't last because Dwalin's hand soon was on his head, softly pushing him toward his cock. Nori happily swallowed it, suck hard on it and Dwalin opened his eyes with a moan, wondering if he wasn't going to just finish on the spot. This had been one low blow and he'd make sure to get some revenge when he'll be able to.  
  
Still, Dwalin collected all of Nori's hair into his right hand, wrapping it several time around his fingers and he set his own pace on the blow-job. It was the way they were used to do it. They demanded from each other and they loved it. Nori wasn't complaining, after all, as he was bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around Dwalin's shaft and using his hands at the same time. One of them was on Dwalin's cock, pumping it softly in harmony with his head's movements and the other was just so carefully caressing his balls, as he knew Dwalin was quite sensitive from this particular spot.  
  
It didn't last long, as Dwalin pulled the other away but kept him close, panting hard as he wasn't sure he'd be able to last more than a couple of minutes when they'd go at it and Nori smiled, satisfied to see his lover in such a state already. He loved it when Dwalin would lose it, when he'd just be so overwhelmed by his own needs, his attraction that he couldn't control his emotions anymore. “You love it, don't you ..” Nori whispered, straddling Dwalin's lap and rolling his hips to tease the other's cock again. “Why would you want us to stop .. ?”  
  
Dwalin couldn't answer, as his mind was blank. He could barely register Nori's words. All he could feel was those hands on his chest, caressing it, nails scrapping his skin and Nori's mouth kissing his neck and biting and licking. Why would he want it to stop, indeed ?  
  
Dwalin's hand around the other's hair slowly pulled back, freeing a cascade of red locks on Nori's shoulders and Dwalin leaned in for a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's body and holding him close. It was so intense that Nori stopped moving his hips, completely focusing on the kiss, his arms around the Guard's board shoulders and when they parted, after what seemed to be an eternity for both of them, Nori brushed his nose against Dwalin's.  
  
“Breath.” he advised the other. “Don't ruin the fun by getting off so quickly .. You don't want our last time to be that bad, do you ?”  
  
Dwalin closed his eyes again, shivering when Nori kissed him again and the younger dwarf cupped his lover's face softly, before he sighed and moved away from him.  
  
“Your turn now.” he said, playfully nipping on Dwalin's lips. Dwalin groaned but he did stand up as he was getting rid of his last clothes and once naked in the cell, the captain of the Guard searched in Nori's pockets until he could find a small bottle of oil and he placed it near the mattress. Nori was now laying on his belly, his pale, freckled skin standing out against the darkness of the cell and Dwalin sat beside him, trailing his hand down his back and watching how Nori was leaning into his touch, like a cat enjoying a soft caress and he smiled when he heard Nori moan as he reached his butt. “Stop teasing.” Nori asked but Dwalin laughed.  
  
“You ask me to stop teasing, when all you do is tease me and tempt me.”  
  
“But you love it.” Nori answered to the reproaches with a calm and low tone. He faked a pout, as Dwalin's hand stilled on his ass cheek but he relaxed again when it moved lower, first slowly brushing against his balls before Dwalin teased his hole with the tip of his index.  
  
“Come on, don't be shy ..” Nori bit his lip, spreading his legs and arching his back a little. “You want it as much as I do.”  
  
Dwalin didn't answer to that. He didn't need to because Nori's words were true and he couldn't deny them. He was still so painfully hard, his cock dripping with pre-cum and aching for more, for touches and release and he wanted to take Nori on the spot and fuck him senseless but he wasn't going to do so. Preparation always was important between them, foreplay was their show of trust and as Nori prepared his cock just minutes ago, Dwalin was going to stretch that hole and make it ready for penetration.  
  
So, he poured a nice dose of oil on his fingers, slowly spreading the liquid and making sure to let some drip on Nori's hole before he began to toy with it, loving the sounds that escaped Nori's throat. It was needy and erotic and Dwalin was going to miss it, for sure. The first finger sank in quite easily, making Nori squirm and Dwalin laid down beside him, wrapping his free arm under the other and pulling him into his embrace until Nori was snuggling against his chest. They never were so close but they didn't mind. It felt right enough.  
  
Nori gasped as Dwalin brushed against his most sensitive point and Dwalin silenced him with another kiss. If someone was to hear them, it'd be over of his reputation and he couldn't let this happen. Thorin had trusted him with this job, without knowing about his relation with Nori and Dwalin was loyal to his cousin. And he didn't want Thorin to hear about how he was banging one of their regular prisoner. Thorin wouldn't take it well, Dwalin thought.  
  
As Nori looked at him in the eyes, though, the Captain of the Guard smiled, pushing another finger in scissoring them slowly, until he could feel his lover relax and see his eyes roll back. “Dwalin ..” Nori purred, panting. “Feels so good ..”. Dwalin blushed, as he usually did when he was hearing Nori's naughty talking but he didn't stop moving his fingers, satisfied to feel them sliding in and out so easily and he himself shivered when Nori was kissing him again, rubbing their hard cock together in need.  
  
Dwalin could finish like that. It had been done before, when they were two young idiots that barely knew a thing about each other and that couldn't keep it up for a long time but he didn't want to. If this truly was his last time with Nori, if he did keep his promise and stop messing around with him, then he wanted it to be a good memory. It sounded so stupid but Dwalin couldn't help it.  
  
He was about to add another finger when Nori pulled away with wide eyes and moaned. “Stop it, you idiot, you're going to make me cum.” he painfully warned the other and Dwalin immediately stopped moving, pulling his fingers away and wiping them on his tunic as it needed to be washed anyways. He had been so lost in thought (and in the kissing) that he hadn't realized how close Nori was, all shaky and his skin reddening and Nori shook his head. “Will you concentrate a little ?” he said, pushing Dwalin on his back and straddling his hips. “How d'you wish to take me ?”  
  
Dwalin blinked, surprised to see Nori lazily braiding his hair and he shrugged. “How do you want it ?” he asked, making Nori smile again. “I am exhausted, that little chase you pulled me in tired me.”  
  
Nori tsked, looking away. “You really are becoming an old softie.” he commented but he didn't lose his smile and, resting his hands on Dwalin's belly, he rolled his hips. “I never rode you, did I ? Would you like that ?” Nori asked and Dwalin's flush intensified. “I guess you do ..”  
  
And just like that, using a hand to guide Dwalin's cock to his entrance, Nori took it to the hilt, arching his back just a little and moaning in the process as he could feel so full again. And Dwalin watched. Oh, he watched it all. The way Nori's lips parted as he was lowering himself on his cock, the way his hands gripped his belly, pulling on his hair, the way Nori's breathing started to quicken and the jolt of his cock as he loved the sensation of being taken.  
  
They would switch later if they felt up to it even if Dwalin was as tired as said earlier. They usually did so, when they were in the right mood.  
  
Nori bit his lip hard, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes as he was enjoying the sight of a kind of submissive Dwalin way too much and he began to move, rising his hips just a little before he'd move down again, making sure he was lubricated enough for it not to hurt. Dwalin always did a good job when preparing him, the Guard knew it was important for the two of them to enjoy the act but there was a difference between Dwalin's fingers and Dwalin's cock. A difference of size, mostly.  
  
Dwalin grunted, as he felt Nori clenching around him and he smiled. “Already ?” he asked, his hands lazily caressing the other's thighs and grabbing on his hips. “Who's going to ruin the fun now ?”  
  
Nori's smile widened as he placed his hands on Dwalin's, making him caress his torso, his belly and he licked one of Dwalin's fingers, before sucking on it while he was starting to move up and down on his cock, at a regular pace. “You know better ..” Nori muttered, rolling his hips until he could only see the white in Dwalin's eyes. “Don't underestimate me.”  
  
The Guard moaned, louder than expected and he trembled but held back as he knew, yes. Nori was good at that, Nori knew how he loved it. It's been too long now, since they started and they knew each other's body well enough and to think they'd soon stop was a bit frustrating for the two of them but Nori would respect Dwalin's decision. Not without bargaining first, of course but Dwalin was soon going to realize that.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Nori started to tire. Or, more precisely, his legs started to feel like cotton, like he couldn't use them much anymore because of how good it all felt, the way Dwalin's cock was pressing the exact right spot, the way it was making him squirm. Nori had other lovers, along the years and none of them could make him feel this way. Dwalin's cock was the right size, the right angle, the right slight curve for him and it wasn't fair Dwalin wanted to stop. It really wasn't, when they fitted so easily and so perfectly. But that, he wasn't going to tell the other. Dwalin didn't need to know.  
  
Dwalin still noticed how Nori's movements became irregular and he tapped on his thigh. “Wanna change ?” he asked, his voice low from his own pleasure and Nori quickly nodded, grateful and moved away from his lover, breathing hard and trembling from the pleasure he was taking. He then rolled on his back, while Dwalin was slowly kneeling beside him and Nori held up his legs, his eyes half opened and a small smile dancing on the lips. He knew how much Dwalin loved to take him like that. He knew how much Dwalin enjoyed to watch his face as they finished.  
  
The older dwarf didn't comment, only placed himself between the other's legs and pushed his cock in again. Nori hummed in pleasure, letting his legs go as Dwalin was slowly leaning toward him and allowing him to place them on his shoulders. Nori then let his arms fall over his head, completely giving himself to his lover and Dwalin didn't waste any time, started moving slowly at first, using his knees as leverage. Soon, their mouth found each other, in slow and languid kissing, following the gentle pace Dwalin took on and Nori was pleased when one of Dwalin's hands wrapped itself around his, their fingers entwining and holding on each other as if it was their anchor.  
  
Dwalin wasn't aware of how intimate the gesture was but Nori had no intention of ruining the moment.  
  
Nori was the first one to finish, his prostate having being poked and pressed and hit so perfectly that he couldn't even hold it back a second later and he jolted, as semen dripped from his still hard cock. Only Dwalin had the power to make him cum that way, without giving much attention to his erection but it was only better and Nori was going to miss it. His other lovers were nowhere to be as good as Dwalin but then again, they had been having sex for so much time now that they knew each other to the point they usually didn't need to talk anymore.  
  
Dwalin stilled, as he felt Nori's orgasm and he pulled back; knowing how sensitive his lover was going to be, now. But as soon as his hard-on was freed, Nori's free hand was upon it, slowly jerking him off until he too finished, his semen mixing with Nori's on his lover's soft belly and he moaned the other's name probably loud enough for someone to hear them. But he didn't care, now, his mind was blank from the pleasure, from the way Nori's hands were on him, leading him to his side, pulling him close until they were properly cuddling and Dwalin nuzzled the bright red hair, panting.  
  
“Rest now ..” Nori whispered, caressing his lover's chest. “I still have enough energy left to take you ..”  
  
Dwalin hummed something incomprehensible but he nodded softly and Nori grabbed the Guard's tunic so he could wipe the semen on his belly and Dwalin's. Then, he snuggled into the warmth of his bearish lover again, enjoying the moment, running his fingers freely in Dwalin's beard and kissing his lips when Dwalin would ask for it. This was their moment of calm, when they both were tired enough to open up, to stop the teasing and show each other how much they cared. Not that Dwalin was even aware of their intimacy, he was as oblivious and thick headed as any other dwarf and Nori .. He was having too much fun to make Dwalin realize how tender and loving he truly was. And he wasn't sure Dwalin would accept it.  
  
They stayed in this position a long time, Dwalin forgetting where they were, and how the usual guards of the cells probably were wondering if their Captain wasn't being molested and man-handled by their prisoner. They were enjoying each other's presence, resting their sore body and Dwalin was fighting off his sleepiness. He had been awake all night, because of his shift and all he wanted now was to go back home and enjoy a few hours in his own bed but he couldn't bring Nori with him. And he didn't want to leave Nori either. They weren't finished yet, after all.  
  
After a while, Dwalin slowly shifted, never opening his eyes and Nori smiled softly as Dwalin positioned himself on his belly, his head in his arms and looking as peaceful as ever. Nori knew what it meant and he started to massage Dwalin's back with one hand, pushing on his sore muscles and making his back crack a little.  
  
“You really need a wife.” Nori commented, brushing his nose against Dwalin's. “Or someone to take care of you, at least.”  
  
“My brother is enough.” Dwalin answered, his voice hoarse and never opening his eyes but he missed Nori's grimace.  
  
“Your brother can't do much except forcing you to clean your clothes and brush your mane.”  
  
The Guard chuckled softly but it was true. Balin had long given up on trying to find him a partner. Since the day he had known about his brother banging the thief. Balin didn't comment the fact, only said that if this was Dwalin's choice, he couldn't go against it. But that it probably was best to keep it secret that he was banging with Ered Luin's greatest thief, since he now was Head of the Guard.  
  
“I don't need anyone.” Dwalin grumbled with a halfhearted pout. “I'm better off on my own.”  
  
Nori held back a sigh but he kissed those grumpy lips. “All right, I give up ..” he snickered softly but his smile didn't reach his eyes. He then wrapped his free arm around Dwalin's, so he could hold his hand again and feel Dwalin's powerful fingers wrapping themselves around his.  
  
“Dori is worried about you.” Dwalin said, out of the blue and Nori looked away. “What kind of business did you get yourself into, this time ?”  
  
“He really is a mother hen, isn't he ? Ever since Mother died, he's been so clingy and he thinks he can decide everything and ..”  
  
“Nori, you know he's doing his best for you and Ori.” Dwalin interrupted his lover, caressing his hand with his thumb. “What's the matter ? I saw the message, couldn't understand what it meant but ..”  
  
“Of course you couldn't.” Nori rolled his eyes and shook his head. “It is coded.”  
  
“What did the message say ?”  
  
Nori sighed, muttered some insults under his breath. “I lost a bet. I have a couple of days to pay it back or they'll have my skin. Nothing to worry about.”  
  
“How much ?” Dwalin automatically asked and Nori laughed.  
  
“Why are you asking ? Are you going to pay for me now ?” the younger dwarf inquired in disbelief.  
  
“If it can keep you safe ..” the Guard nodded softly and Nori sat up, looking pissed now.  
  
“Don't say that, you idiot.” he grumbled, turning his back to Dwalin and shaking his head. “I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. This is my problem and Dori shouldn't have searched my room.”  
  
Dwalin sighed. Nori was still so immature sometimes, especially when it was about his shady business or Dori. He only wanted to help his friend and Nori was always so touchy when they talked about gold. They were good at understanding each other's body but they never were able to talk much about their own life.  
  
“Stop that ..” Nori sighed, glancing at the Guard with an annoyed frowned, when Dwalin crawled closer so he could kiss the small of his lover's back, wrapping an arm around his belly. “You know I can't concentrate if you just ..”  
  
“I know.” Dwalin whispered, his deep voice sending shivers up Nori's spine.  
  
“You too are becoming clingy and yet, you wish for us to stop. I don't understand.”  
  
“I am not clingy.” Dwalin groaned with a frown. “And you know we cannot continue. I am the Head of the Guard now and you are ..”  
  
“A thief.” Nori completed as Dwalin couldn't say the word. “So what ? If I weren't one anymore, would you take me as your partner ?”  
  
“You're joking, right ?” Dwalin chuckled and he missed Nori's grimace.  
  
Of course he was joking, Nori thought, sarcastically. Why would he be serious when asking his lover if they could take their relationship to a higher level ? Why would someone like Nori, who was stealing to feed his family, offer to stop his activities so they could continue to see each other ?  
  
“You are so thick-headed.” Nori vaguely commented, trying to ignore the lump in his throat the the bile rising from his stomach. “I've never met a dwarf as oblivious as you are.”  
  
“What was that ?” Dwalin asked with a frown, looking up but all he could see was that glorious red hair.  
  
“Nothing.” Nori whispered, turning to his lover with a fake smile and playfully pushing him on his back. “Are you well rested now ? Can we continue before I freeze to death ?”  
  
Dwalin shrugged, pulling Nori by the wrist and holding him close and he ran his fingers in his lover's hair. “There's something I always wondered though.” he said, placing his free arm behind his head as Nori was resting his body on his lover's.  
  
“Ask away.”  
  
The embarrassed smile on Dwalin's lips should have been enough of a hint for Nori to understand that yes, that question was going to ruin everything between them. He should have shut his friend up with a kiss and busy him with some wild sex and make sure there would be another time. If this was the only thing he could receive from the Guard, he'd take it. Better than nothing, wasn't it ?  
  
“Why would you stick with me when you could settle with someone you'd like and have a nice, proper life ?”  
  
Nori's expression froze into something Dwalin hadn't expected. Was it anger ? Oh, it surely was and the guard was about to apologize for his rudeness, as the question didn't seem to please his lover but Nori slowly stood up, slapping his hands away when Dwalin tried to stop him.  
  
“Why am I even trying ..” Nori muttered to himself, walking to his clothes and getting dressed again, his back to the Guard. That was the last straw, the last comment that was just too much for him to bear. Why would Dwalin even ask something like that ? Wasn't the answer obvious ? Nori had enough now. He had faced Dwalin's laughing when he kind of offered him to stop stealing so they could be together, so they could become official lovers, at some point. He'd wait a hundred years for it to happen, to wash his own reputation as a thief and become someone respectable if he had the tiniest hint of another feeling but lust coming from Dwalin. But Dwalin was the most thick-headed, oblivious and possibly stupidest dwarf he had ever met and Nori just gave up.  
  
“Nori ?” Dwalin asked with a frown and the red-headed dwarf shook his head.  
  
“Leave. Now.” he spat, crossing his arms and pressing his lips into a thin line to stop them from trembling.  
  
“Wait, I ...”  
  
“You wanted to fuck me one last time, didn't you ?” Nori growled, glaring at Dwalin from above his shoulder. His whole face was red from the anger and Dwalin didn't miss the glint of pure betrayal in his lover's eyes, nor the hatred. Was his question so painful for Nori to hear ? He never thought he'd be able to hurt the younger dwarf so easily but then again, aside his body, he didn't know much about Nori ..  
  
“Take your dirty uniform and leave now or I'll slit your throat.”  
  
“Nori, wait, I didn't mean to ..”  
  
However, Dwalin stopped talking when he noticed the glint of a blade in Nori's hand. He didn't know where it came from, as the cell's guards were supposed to search him and take away his weapons but from his lover's tone, he knew Nori wasn't joking, this time. He'd attack him. Nori always was hot-blooded, acting on instincts and Dwalin would wait for him to calm down to try and talk with him again. He only hoped Nori would listen to him.  
  
So, the Head of the Guard quickly dressed himself, hiding his stained tunic under his jacket. “I will see you in a couple of hours, before the beginning of my shift.” he said, before he left the cell and Nori smiled behind his back, waited for the door to be locked again.  
  
“No. You won't.” he whispered to himself.  
  
Of course, when Dwalin was back at the Guard's Station to start his night shift, he visited Nori's cell, only to be told that the thief was gone and no one knew how he had been able to escape the place. A guard had been posted in front of the cell's door all day long, looking after their prisoner and only when they had brought him his meal did they realize that Nori was gone. Dwalin wasn't worried, though, he knew Nori and he'd see him again in a couple of days, if not less.  
  
But a couple of days later, a panicked Dori stopped his patrol again, telling him how Nori was nowhere to be found, that he had taken all his stuff and didn't even leave a note to tell him where he was heading to. Dori was used to see his brother leave but Nori would always pin a small note on the door of his bedroom, reassuring his family and giving them an approximate date for his return. For a moment, Dwalin thought that maybe, those people he owed gold were able to catch him but as soon as the idea came, it flew away. Nori was smarter than that, he was good at escaping and wouldn't let anyone catch him. And it wouldn't explain why his stuff was gone too.  
  
Dwalin tried to calm Dori a little, in vain. Dori truly was a mother hen, fighting back the tears as he kept saying that he shouldn't have been so hard on his little brother, before he headed back home, making sure Ori wasn't going to notice his tears and Dwalin felt the guiltiness punch him right in the face.  
  
That same night, when he went home, Dwalin found his brother gathering his stuff in his office, getting ready to meet with Thorin and despite Balin being busy as hell, the older dwarf immediately noticed his brother's pain.  
  
“What is it ?” he asked, frowning as he was trying to find that super important letter Thorin had to answer to. “Long night ?”  
  
“Nori is gone.” Dwalin breathed out, leaning against the door frame and running his hand across his face. “And I'm pretty sure it's my fault.”  
  
“Why would it be your fault ?” Balin asked, stopping to look at his brother and stepping closer. “Did you hurt him ?”  
  
Dwalin didn't know how to answer to that. He remembered Nori's expression just too well and it pained him.  
  
“What did you do ?” the older dwarf asked, his voice too stern.  
  
“Nothing. I didn't do anything.” Dwalin answered truthfully. “I just asked him why .. Why he couldn't just find someone and settle instead of stealing and messing around with me .. ?”  
  
Understanding passed on Balin's features and the smaller dwarf stepped closer, so he could place his hand on his brother's high shoulder. Dwalin looked like he truly lost someone important, as if someone had died in the family and it was painful to witness.  
  
“Didn't you think that maybe .. He already had found that person ?” Balin asked, his tone full of wisdom.  
  
“What are you talking about .. ?”  
  
Balin only had to look up for Dwalin to understand and the taller dwarf laughed, shaking his head. “Nori .. Nori is not in love with me ..” he said, as if this was the stupidest thing ever, but why would his heart beat so hard if it wasn't the truth ? “I .. No, Balin !” Dwalin's eyes widened. “No.” he said, trying to sound confident but he failed as his voice trembled the slightest. “Nori and I .. It never was like that and I do not love him either. I can't ! I'm part of the Guard and he's ...”  
  
Turning away, Balin hummed softly and shrugged. “Ah, brother ..” he said, putting some order in his rolls of parchment. “Remember when I told you that you couldn't have an open relationship with Ered Luin's best known thief ? I never said anything against Nori himself...”  
  
Then, he found what he had been looking for, stacked it with the other papers he had to take to the prince and he flashed a soft and kind smile to his brother before he left their common house.  
  
Dwalin's heart sank.

* * *

The hobbit really was a strange creature and it looked like he had no idea why he was here, Dwalin thought as he was eating under Bilbo's gaze. The poor lad seemed so lost. Wasn't he aware of the sign on his door ? It probably was one of the wizard's shenanigans again but it wasn't Dwalin's business at all. He was here because Thorin asked him to be and now, he waited for the others. He hadn't thought he'd be the first one to arrive, after all, it was even surprising Balin wasn't here yet.  
  
Dwalin felt his heart jump in his chest as he heard the ringing of the door and he waited for the hobbit to turn around so he could grab that cookie jar he had been eying since his arrival and taste his host's biscuits. But he froze when he recognized his brother's voice and relaxed a bit. Dwalin didn't miss the wink, nor the undertone of his brother's words as Balin said he was sharp enough for both of them.  
  
How long had it been now ? Twenty years ? Thirty years ? More ? He didn't remember it well. It had passed so quickly and after a while, Dwalin had left the Guard and Ered Luin to offer his services to Men. He hoped it would give him a chance to spot Nori, to bring him back to Ered Luin, to his brother but he had failed, didn't he ? And when Thorin called him back, asking him to accompany him for a quest, Dwalin didn't hesitate. He'd follow his prince anywhere, especially when he knew his brother would be part of the Company.  
  
His reunion with his brother was the most casual thing ever, the two of them speaking and acting as if they hadn't been separated for so much time and Dwalin was quite satisfied with it. He didn't wish for nonsense and Balin was still aware of his brother's pain.  
  
When he heard the arrival of Thorin's heirs, Dwalin didn't wait a second to bring them in, resisting the urge to hold them for a short while. They had grown into strong dwarves and he was proud he taught them how to hold a sword.  
  
The bell rang again when they were busy moving Master Baggins' furniture, Balin had said they needed to make space for the others and Dwalin had no idea how many more were coming. Thorin didn't tell him a thing about the people who they'd share the quest with but Dwalin hoped there would be a couple of warriors among them, if they truly were to take down the dragon.  
  
He heard the Hobbit curse. How could such a tiny creature speak so loud ?  
  
Dwalin noticed Dori at first but when his old friend nodded behind him, Dwalin couldn't believe his eyes. He had changed so much. From the young looking dwarf that he had been, Nori had grown into an attractive one, he had tamed his beautiful red hair and what a beard ! That .. couldn't be true, could it ? Nori, the Nori, the one he had been searching for so much time was there, among that little Company, accompanied with his brothers and he looked glorious. Dwalin truly wanted to grab his collar and drag him into another room and ask for some explanation but Balin elbowed his ribs.  
  
“Later.” Balin growled under his breath. “Do not forget why we are here.”  
  
Nori's smirk, as he spotted his old lover was just the same Dwalin remembered but he didn't say a word and a single look was enough for them to decide that yes, they would speak later. For now, they had to concentrate on what they were supposed to do, a feast had been promised and they'd make the best out of it and even when Dwalin was sat right in front of Nori, he didn't pip a word to his friend. And Dori, who was sitting just beside the former guard, couldn't stop glancing at Balin and sharing knowing smiles with him.  
  
Balin and Dori had become friends, with the years and they both despaired for their little brother for the longest time. It was only fair that they now were witnessing their reunion and they were eager to eavesdrop their oncoming conversation. Also, they tried not to snicker too much, as they watch them pining for each other, Dwalin trying to hide behind his tankard and Nori making sure he never was in the same room as the former Guard.  
  
Thorin's arrival didn't change their mood and the Hobbit fainted and they sang. But when they all took their leave toward any piece of furniture that could welcome them for the night, saving one of the bedrooms for Thorin and his nephews, Dwalin was ready to have that long postponed conversation with Nori. However, Thorin didn't seem to want to leave just yet and he nodded at his former captain to follow him.  
  
Once they were alone, near the entry door, Thorin faced his friend for the longest time, looking at him in the eyes before he held back a sigh. “I hope that you understand that I will not allow you to get distracted.” he said in a diplomatic tone and Dwalin frowned, at first, not sure what to make out of it but Thorin rolled his eyes. “Balin informed me. He told me years ago why you left the Guard and Ered Luin. Who you are banging is none of my business but I will ask you to make sure it will not disturb the Quest.”  
  
Dwalin blinked, surprised by Thorin's words and he only reacted when Thorin was walking past him, ready to go even when Bilbo made it clear he wouldn't come. “Do not take me for a fool.” He called out after Thorin, making the prince stop his tracks. “I saw the way you were looking at your Burglar. You fell for him right when you noticed him.”  
  
If Thorin reacted in any way, Dwalin didn't hear anything and soon, his prince was closing the door of his bedroom with a soft noise.  
  
“He will come. Even if he hardly is a burglar …” Nori's voice came from behind him and Dwalin slowly turned around to finally face his former lover. “Should I feel insulted that Thorin didn't think I would suffice as the company's burglar ?”  
  
Dwalin tried to ignore the shiver running down his spine as he watched Nori step closer. It shouldn't affect him to much to see that dwarf, not after all this time but his body was reacting on its own and Dwalin looked away, grumpy. “Where have you been ?” Dwalin asked, almost telling Nori he had been looking for him for years.  
  
“Here and there.” the younger dwarf shrugged.  
  
“Why did you leave ?”  
  
Nori seemed insulted by the question and Dwalin tried not to wince. This was supposed to be their reunion, a cute thing without bad feelings but he couldn't help it. Even after all this time, he still felt so wronged by Nori's departure.  
  
“If you cannot answer that question yourself, I probably should take my leave right now ..”  
  
Dwalin crossed his arms but lowered his head, looking guilty as charged. Of course he knew. Not only because of his conversation with Balin, right after he realized Nori was gone but he had felt so guilty for the last years, so guilty to have messed up what he had with him. Sure, their situation hadn't been an easy one, he had been the Captain of the Guard, and Nori one of Ered Luin'd greatest thief and people wouldn't have understood. Sure, it had been so risky to continue after he was promoted and they had been lucky they never were caught. But he had been so oblivious and he hated the way he hurt Nori.  
  
Slowly, Nori stepped closer, placing his hand on Dwalin's folded arms and he made him look up with his index under his chin. “I couldn't bear to see you again.” Nori explained softly. “You were such a thick-headed grumpy bear and wouldn't catch any of the hints I'd give you. I had enough, when you asked me why wouldn't I settle with anyone. I snapped and I had to leave.”  
  
“You could have told me. Directly and plainly.” Dwalin grumbled, not daring to look at Nori's eyes.  
  
“I did. I asked you if you'd take me as your partner if I'd stop stealing and you laughed.”  
  
Dwalin glanced up, guiltiness distorting his face and Nori softened his cheek with his thumb. “You really are getting old !” Nori smiled, trying to change subject so he wouldn't see that expression anymore. “Look at all those wrinkles !”  
  
The result was immediate and Dwalin pushed the other away with a “pah!” and Nori laughed heartily. “You're the one to talk !” the older dwarf teased. “You used to say you'd never braid your hair and that your beard wasn't going to grow ..”  
  
“I remember.” Nori nodded, busying his hands with his hair, to undo his braids. “My beard decided to bloom when I started to work for men and I shaved it at first but stopped when I came back to my brothers, two years ago, as it wasn't proper for a dwarf of my age to stay beardless. As for my hair ..” he smiled, pulling the last leather strap. “It didn't change much.”  
  
Dwalin watched, as Nori's hair was freed from its intricate and probably complicated hairdo and cascaded on his former lover's shoulders. He was like hypnotized to see that glorious red hair again, he had loved to touch it so much and he felt quite happy that Nori didn't cut it short. And now, with his unleashed hair, Nori looked much more like the young dwarf he had spent so much time with. And he really, really wanted to grab a lock of that hair, to feel it under his fingers again, to nuzzle it.  
  
“Look like I didn't lose my power over you, Captain ..” Nori teased, lazily running his fingers in his hair and Dwalin rolled his eyes.  
  
“I'm not Captain anymore.”  
  
“I know ..” Nori whispered. “Dori told everything. Didn't thought you'd run after me though, you never were the romantic kind ..”  
  
Dwalin felt his cheeks burn a little but he didn't answer. He only watched, as Nori stepped closer again, almost leaning against him and made him unfold his arms. “So ..” he whispered softly, his nose slowly brushing against Dwalin and his hands making their way around the other's thick belly. “What do we do now .. ?”  
  
Dwalin blinked several time, looked away and sighed. “I know I hurt you and so many years passed and you probably ..” He was interrupted by soft lips on his, though and didn't quite remember what he was going to say when he looked down at Nori again.  
  
“If this ..” Nori whispered, emphasizing the word with a gentle kiss on Dwalin's chin. “Is what you want, if you think that you and I can be something still, let's just .. enjoy our time, for now.” he offered softly, the two of them shivering hard when Dwalin wrapped his arms around Nori's shoulders. “Let's keep the big decisions for after the Quest, yes ?”  
  
The only answer Nori received was a languid kiss, as Dwalin couldn't wait any longer. He was intoxicated by Nori's familiar smell, by the way his eyes would shine, by the touch on his skin, the way their body knew each other already. Even here, in the corridor of that weird house, even after all this time, Dwalin knew the answer and he could thank Mahal he wasn't as oblivious as he used to be, when he was younger. Yes, he wanted Nori, yes, Nori wanted him and it was all that counted, wasn't it ? As Nori had said, they could speak about the details later, when they'd be back in Erebor, when Thorin would be crowned. Sure, there was a dragon on their way and probably many other dangers, the road wasn't going to be an easy one but they'd make it to the mountain. They could do that much, as least.  
  
“So, is that a yes or a no ? I'm not sure I got it right and ..” Nori teased, quickly silenced by another kiss, annoyed this time but it didn't last as they both were chuckling at their stupid behavior. Dwalin then straightened himself, his hand grabbing Nori's.  
  
“We should find a place to sleep now, Thorin won't allow us to be late.” he groaned and Nori nodded, whispering that he knew the perfect spot, pulling on his lover's hand.  
  
“By the way” Dwalin sighed, interrupted by a yawn. “Your thief capacities will be needed it seems, as the Hobbit decided not to follow us ..”  
  
Nori's laughter probably was heard in every room of the smial, making some of the other dwarfs groan and he glanced back at his lover. “Didn't you hear me earlier ? Master Baggins will come.”  
  
“Ten golden coins that he won't.” Dwalin deadpanned, holding out his purse and Nori pocketed it happily.  
  
“Oh givashel ..” Nori purred, biting his lips. “First rule : always trust the former thief. We always know where to put our gold to make it grow ..”  
  
Dwalin rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the flush on his cheeks and let himself be led in one of the darkest corner of the smial, hoping Nori wasn't planning anything dirty tonight. Dwalin wasn't sure he'd be silent enough not to wake everyone in that strange house.

* * *

In a corner of the sitting room, Balin and Dori glanced at each other, as they were smoking their pipe. They high-fived and went to sleep, hoping this wasn't going to be their last night of rest before they'd arrive in Erebor. But when they heard Dwalin moan faintly, they realized that they might have made a bad mistake when they thought that Dwalin and Nori should make up before the Quest started. And they'd need to craft themselves some earplugs.


End file.
